


Reach Out for Virgil

by MixnSpice



Series: More Constants and Variables [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, Persona AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 8: Together/Teammates/"I won't leave you"He'd always thought that humans weren't the brightest. He knew of their uncanny way to bond with others; that's why even though he's in the midst of ending the world, there is one particular human who refuses to let him go.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Series: More Constants and Variables [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Reach Out for Virgil

Despite what his appearance says otherwise, he always knew that he wasn’t human. He was a shadow, a being that has no purpose, aside from reflecting the deepest, darkest desires of humanity. (He also wasn’t supposed to have a higher will of his own, and yet, look at him now.)

When he looked back on it, ‘Izuru’ can’t be considered his birth name. It never was because as a shadow, he wasn’t supposed to have one of his own.

It’s predictable that a human would give him one for the sake of convenience. He hadn’t minded it then, and he hasn’t minded about it now.

The freezing air and cold surroundings should deter most of the weaker shadows to stay out of here. It was so cold, he was sure that no living being could stand to be here. And yet…

He listlessly stared against the multitude of humans across him. They were far too many; they were scattered like ants, and just like those same ants, remain organized despite that. These humans were clearly surpassing him in numbers, but both of them knew that it wouldn’t be enough. If they were ordinary humans, they’d already be wiped out from the start.

But these humans weren’t ordinary ones. There is only one thing that separates them, and Izuru knew the reason why. These humans wield the power of the Personas.

If shadows represented the inner desires that humanity locks away, then personas were the masks that humanity wears to protect themselves from the shadows.

Humans were such fickle creatures, he mused.

He watched as one of those persona-users summoned an ancient Greek hero; that same hero also damned to this place. The persona’s massive figure lunged towards his form.

If Izuru still had the ability to make facial expressions like he used to in human form, he would’ve raised a brow at that less than stellar attempt. It’s clear that humans still weren’t the brightest creatures, even until now.

The persona instantly shattered back to its user’s consciousness the moment his form involuntarily stabbed it through its heel.

That example wasn’t enough to deter the rest of them, and if things were to continue this way, nothing will be.

More of them decided to attack him in groups. He’ll give them credit where it’s due; they did manage to last longer compare to how they’d be when facing him on their own. It still hasn’t changed the fact that they still fell so easily in the end.

This is what their race has always suffered with since their creation. No matter how much they deny it, no matter how much they try and fight it, humanity will always be forever trapped in a vicious cycle.

Even if they were supposedly God’s favored creation, it didn’t change the fact that humanity has done this to themselves.

He heard someone. It made him pause for a split second. Unlike the other’s screams of rage and defiance, this one was somewhat softer, and yet, still carried the weight of their mass of emotional turmoil.

He knew that voice. It’s impossible for him to not recognize it.

“Dante!”

It’s impossible not to know who it was, because he was with this particular human for almost a year.

Another persona manifested before him. He knew this one; he’d seen this one used multiple times before. He saw how it fought other shadows, how it burned them to a crisp.

He knew the way it worked, and so, he can tell that this human had a lesser chance of lasting long against him.

The persona hadn’t attacked him yet. It a bit odd, he’ll admit that. He looked down; his empty eyes stared against the human he was once with.

That human, Chiaki, stared back at him in an expression that was difficult to read in one way. He can see confusion, betrayal, and hesitance, to name a few. But, the one he can see the most on her face was that of lingering sadness.

Unexpectedly, that last emotion ended up reflecting back to him. If he were his old, unaware self, he would’ve asked her if humans were capable of attacking others with their mind.

He knew that it’s not truly the case, and yet, he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t affect him at all. Still, he can’t afford to let himself get carried away. That was all in the past.

No words were exchanged between them. They both knew that things must end this way.

Her persona, Dante, struck against his form. It was barely there, but he’ll admit that it still stung a bit. Blow after blow, and waves after waves of Agidyne were blasted against him. Things were starting to even in her odds as other persona users joined in, unleashing a torrent of multiple attacks.

It was oddly poetic, to see just how far many humans will go just to fight their fate.

He felt his form weakening. Defeating him wouldn’t do much to avert what’s coming next; even if they destroyed this body of his, someone else will take his place and do it all over again.

When they neared the last moments of their battle, he saw how little the humans were. Their frail bodies were rack with wounds and were exhausted beyond a doubt, but the fire in their eyes refused to go out quietly.

He saw Chiaki was the same as the rest. At the same time, her eyes held memories of them together, those memories turning bittersweet because of their changed circumstances.

His form was going to fade any time soon. He made his decision. 

“I see now.”

All of the remaining humans stared at him, wondering what he’d mean by that.

“Humanity is evil; only a race so tainted has forsaken itself since the dawn of creation. That is a fact that can’t be denied.” Izuru mused, before turning to the group where his human was. “But now, I can see that not all of them are trapped in this vicious cycle of hope and despair.”

With the last bits of his form remaining intact, he floated to the innermost center of this world. “There is only one thing that can be done.”

“No, Izuru, wait!” Despite her injuries, she forced herself to stand up. She futilely reached a hand out for him. “You don’t have to do this. There has to be another way.” Her eyes were desperate and pleading, and if he were to let emotions cloud his judgment, he’d find himself giving in.

He gently shook his head. “I’m afraid there is no other way. If humanity were to have a chance to redeem itself, then someone else must take the blame.”

Izuru heard her mournful screams. If it weren’t for the other persona users holding her back, he was certain she’d join him in his fate. Commendable of her to do so, but he’d never allow that.

He stilled his body, hearing the voice of the human he grew fond of for the last time as he let himself be encased in ice.

Now he’d leave the rest up to her. If there’s anyone whom he can entrust the fate of humanity with, it’d be her.

* * *

It really was over.

The world went back to the way it was; no cracks of ice broke through the surface, no shadows wandered out and about, and not a single scale from the creature that would’ve ended the world was left behind.

People went about their everyday lives. She saw a group of high school students excitedly chatter among themselves, blissfully unaware of the near doom that would’ve affected everyone. The adults went to their businesses as usual too. Some small children were even playing around in a game of tag.

It was as if nothing happened at all.

Chiaki stared at the black tie in her hand. Despite the hard battle they were in not too long ago, the tie was still in perfect, maybe a bit too mint, condition.

She grasped it with both hand and held it close to her. A heavy, indescribable weight tugged her shoulders down.

The world may be whole once more, but she knew that something, _someone_ , was missing in it. Because of that, there will always be an empty spot in there.

Only one person would be able to shed tears for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is kind of awkward. I know that this entry is more than a year overdue. My bad about that.
> 
> If this AU were to be fully fledged out (which probably won't happen by my hands, sorry about that), there'd be a lot of references to The Divine Comedy. The Cognitive World in here would have levels that are based off of the Nine Circles of Hell, and if Chiaki maximizes her bond with Izuru, the ultimate Persona that'd come from that would be Virgil; the arcana would either be Moon or Hermit.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it anyways and thanks for checking these out.


End file.
